Yo te prometí
by VainillaCookies
Summary: "Y debo fallarte en mi promesa, Raivis-chan, porque no te puedo proteger de todo el mundo." EstoniaxLatvia, implícito RusiaxLatvia, insinuación de violaciones.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.  
Fandom:** Hetalia. **Couple:** EstoniaxLetonia, EstoniaxLatvia, EstLet. Shonen-ai.  
 **Advertencias:** Insinuación de shota, violencia, abuso físico. AU. Usos de nombres humanos. Uso de FlashBlack.  
 **Notas de la autora:** Un aporte al fandom para esta preciosa pareja sin fanfics.

* * *

 **Yo te prometí.**

Todavía lo recuerdo, como si fuese ayer y aún pudiese verte como mi pequeño hermanito. ¿Tú también lo puedes recordar?

 _FLASH BLACK_

 _\- ¡Ya ha llegado, Ed! ¡El señor Ivan y la señorita Natalia me han dicho que venga a buscarte, porque estabas encerrado en tu habitación! Vamos, dicen que es muy tierno y lindo... - me decía Toris, actuando de manera efusiva, algo muy inusual en él._

 _Aunque se explicaba la razón: tu llegada a casa. La señorita Irunya te traería del viejo orfanato encargado por un par de hermanos alemanes, y serías el nuevo hermano menor. Siendo sincero, no estaba contento con la idea como Toris, puesto que hasta el momento yo era el menor y por lo tanto el más mimado; cosa que se arruinó con tu adopción._

 _Sin embargo, rodeé los ojos y me dejé llevar por mi hermano mayor hasta la pequeña sala del hogar. Ya estaban todos allí: el señor Ivan, la señorita Natalia y la señorita Irunya, quien te había traído._

 _Tanta era la emoción por verte que Toris prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ti, seguido por la señorita Irunya, quien te dedicaba melosos abrazos como una madre. El señor Ivan sonreía, y adiviné que serías su nuevo favorito. Incluso la señorita Natalia esbozaba una diminuta mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

 _Pero yo aún no podía verte, mi vista era tapada por todos los demás. Luego de unos minutos, Toris y Irunya se apartaron de ti, permitiéndome una plena imagen._

 _¿Cómo poder describirte? Es decir, ¿se puede describir la perfección?_

 _Pequeño, con ojos grandes y de un extraño color violáceo que no terminaba de definirse del todo; un corto y desordenado cabello rubio ceniza que poseía leves ondas; el cuerpo flácido pero con formas casi femeninas conjuntado con la piel de porcelana y esa inocencia tan bien plasmada en una persona._

 _Me miraste y me sonreíste con timidez, sin estar muy seguro de cómo presentarte. Ya me habían contado de que no eras tan expresivo como Toris o tan culto como yo, pero a mí me pareció que no te hacía falta. Eras encantador._

 _\- Hola, yo soy Raivis, y me alegro de conocerte, Eduard-niisan. Quisiera poder caerte bien, porque no me gustaría pasármelo mal en la única casa que me aceptó y... ay, ¡lo siento! ¡No era lo que quería decir!_

 _Solté una risilla en voz baja mientras seguías disculpándote por algo que ni siquiera habías hecho. Te tomé de ambas manos, me acerqué un poco y te miré a los ojos. Todavía no podía creer que fueran tan violetas, como si fueran uvas, deliciosas uvas recién recolectadas. Sonreí y murmuré levemente, para que solo tú me escucharas._

 _\- Raivis-chan, te prometo que te protegeré de todo el mundo, porque eres mi hermanito desde ahora..._

 _END FLASH BLACK_

Pero no lo hice, dejé que conocieras el mundo tal y como es: cruel. El señor Ivan siempre había maltratado mucho a Toris, siendo él su preferido y yo salvándome siempre de sus garras. Pero en cuanto tú llegaste, se encariñó contigo, causa por la cual comenzó a abusar de ti.

 _FLASH BLACK_

 _\- Raivis-chan, te solicito en mi cuarto en cinco minutos, debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ¿da~? - preguntó el señor Ivan. Su sonrisa era perturbadora, con el mismo deje demoníaco que a mí me espantaba._

 _Pero tú asentiste con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma amable. El señor Ivan no había sido muy rudo contigo hasta ese día, por lo que confiabas en él, incluso más que en Toris o en las señoritas Natalia y Irunya._

 _Mas no en mí, porque desde tu llegada a casa, fuimos unidos. Yo era tu modelo a seguir, y me apreciabas mucho más que a los demás._

 _Sin embargo, no hice nada cuando subías las escaleras y te dirigías a lo que yo sabía que era el infierno. En cuanto escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, me tapé los oídos._

 _Aunque eso no evitó que tus gemidos de dolor fluyeran por todas partes, inundando el ambiente con una energía lúgubre. Te dolía, tú mismo lo decías, y le pedías al señor Ivan que pare, pero él jamás paró, solo seguía abusando de ti y tu cuerpo virgen._

 _Gritabas muchas cosas; algunas eran incoherentes para mí debido a que estabas debilitado y no sabías muy bien lo que decías, pero otras eran más claras; sobre todo lo dicho con melancolía y terror._

 _"Eduard-niisan, protégeme"_

 _Mi nombre era otro gemido en tu boca, pero el señor Ivan no te soltó hasta que ya ni siquiera se oían tus gritos, solo los sollozos que profesabas levemente; aquellos ruidos que nunca olvidaré y que me rompían el corazón de a poco._

 _END FLASH BLACK_

Pero jamás hice algo al respecto, me limité a escuchar cómo llorabas, pidiendo clemencia y perdón, perdón como la primera vez que hablamos. Perdón por algo que no hiciste.

Y debo fallarte en mi promesa, Raivis-chan, porque no te puedo proteger de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **Escribo pésimo, lo sé :c Pero quería escribir algo sobre estos dos porque no hay muchos fanfics de ellos y son muy tiernos :3  
**

 **Lamento haber puesto a Rusia-sama de malo, pero no quería meterme en el tema político y de la separación de los países de Rusia por temor a cagarla D: Así que lo hice AU. Whatever, la intención es lo que cuenta~**

 **Adiós, bolud s!**


End file.
